Life is never too short
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: My drabble story! Updated daily with every genre and every character in the series. There will be humour, sadness, regret... anything you want! Prompts will be galdly taken :D Please read!
1. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies..**

**Hi guys!**

**So this is the drabble story I was talking about! Different genres, different characters… This was inspired by thesimplestthings who is doing her own drabble story on her tumblr 'sevenmarinas' except she's doing it for Marina/Eight. Definitely worth a read!**

**In this story, I am referring to the real book series and not my own. Also, I've turned into an Ella/Nine shipped but only when she's at least 17. The drabbles for them are when she's older because any younger and it's just not right :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Complicated

John

I love Sarah. I really do.

I love the way her smiles make me feel like a million dollars, I love the way her hand feels in mine, I love the way she can always make me laugh. I love how smart, beautiful, sweet, kind,_ amazing_ she is.

I love her. Utterly and completely.

But I like Six too.

I like the way she puts on this front that she's tough and badass but underneath, she's just a girl. A girl who's experienced too much pain for her short life. It's the kind of girl that you want to get to know.

She's also funny. She's witty and always has the great comebacks. She's good fun to be around. And the greatest thing? She likes me too.

And then there's Sam. He has a huge crush on Six. He_ adores_ her and would probably do anything for her. I'm sure she likes him back; she spends loads of time with him and only really smiles when she's around him.

So, I love Sarah and I really like Six who likes me in return as well as liking Sam. Sarah has no idea and Sam gets jealous of me at times, even though we're best friends.

Yeah, I guess you could call it complicated.

* * *

**Ok, so I have done some better drabbles but this was the first one on the list.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	2. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies..**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :D I love them!**

**I know it's been less than a day since I posted the last chapter but I'm out all day so I thought I'd get ahead of time and post now!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Rivalry**

John

This is what the end of the war has come to. I can't believe we've ever gotten to this stage of boredom, I honestly can't.

Nine is comparing his body to the rest of us.

"Hell no" he insists, flexing his stomach in front of the mirror. "I'm _way _more ripped than you! Look at this six-pack!"

Eight rolls his eyes as he lounges on the sofa flexing his own arms. "Well my arms are better than yours" he retorts. I try to stifle a laugh but get involved anyway.

"And my face is the best out of all of yours" I add in. Nine appraises Eight and then shakes his head.

"No way. Your arms are too skinny to beat mine" he turns to me. "As for you Johnny, you're _pretty_, not ruggedly handsome like me" he poses in front of the mirror admiring his own reflection.

"Well, I think you're _too_ ripped. You look too big, almost fat" Eight argues back, teasing Nine. Nine frowns and then shakes his head, refusing to listen.

"No way Eight. You don't have any social awareness but girls in the clubs, they dig this shit, man" I roll my eyes at Nine. "They love these babies… compared to your flat packs" Nine flexes his stomach proudly again.

"Oh come on" I shake my head. "I do _not_ have a flat pack" I pull my shirt off to show Nine and he whistles. Eight does the same and Nine shrugs.

"I _suppose_ they're decent enough… oh, hey sweetheart!" Nine calls the last bit to Six who is standing in the doorway, her face a picture as she stares at us incredulously.

Not in a good way.

"Are you seriously comparing- You know what, never mind, just get on with it" she waves her hand and stalks off, muttering something about boys. Nine rolls his eyes and then grins at me.

"She so prefers my body to yours"

And the argument starts again.

* * *

**Haha, hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. You know you're addicted to a website when your evening is ruined because of a timeout :D**

**Please review!**


	3. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love them!**

**Here is an Ella/Nine. I love them but only when she's older; at least 17! So don't worry, no paedophile relationship here :D**

**Please read!**

* * *

Seeking Solace

Ella

When the war was going on and I was only 11, I had been wracked by nightmares. Setrakus had haunted me and tormented my every thought. I'd become a shell; too tired to fight, too scared to resist. I had been weak.

Nine had been my solace. He had let me hang around with him even though he said some really inappropriate stuff. He'd let me ride on his shoulders as he'd walked on the ceilings. We'd spend hours together, talking about stupid but fun stuff.

As I said, he'd been my support.

When Setrakus had captured me, I had been terrified. I'd fought him of course, refused to be on the mogs side. But every day my will has grown a little weaker; shaken by some of the torture they put me through.

Nine came and saved me from my fate. I always knew he would.

Years later, when I'm 17 and grown up, we're still in Chicago and waiting for our ship to go home. Nine gets drunk a lot; not having a purpose disturbs him too much. He hates the pain he feels and there are so many times when he breaks down crying.

And when he's really bad, I simply hold him in my arms, talking to him about stupid but fun stuff. I let him take a look at my drawings and even teach him how to draw. We kiss sometimes.

I know he'll get better one day. But until then, I'm his solace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this slightly deeper one!**

**And don't worry, there will be Marina/Eight one-shots!**


	4. Dreamer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy them all!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Dreamer

Marina

One of my best-kept secrets is that I love to dream. I'll spend hours, staring off into the distance, dreaming about something special. I can get so wrapped up in them that at times, reality seems like the dream.

My current imaginings focus on Eight.

In my daydreams, we're doing different things. One time we're lying in a meadow with flowers around us and he's kissing me, his arms around my waist. Other times we're in the snow, making snow angels and then having snowball fights.

My favourite dream is when we're sitting on a carpet in front of a roaring fire, wrapped in blankets and each other. We have mugs of tea next to us and we're gently teasing each, warm and in love as the rain pours outside.

In reality, we're only friends, acting as friends do. I can't see us kissing each other just yet.

But a girl can always dream.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series…**

**Hi guys!**

**Wow, thank you for the crazy response to this story! 28 reviews for 4 chapters! I can't thank you guys enough!**

**Also, stay tuned for Revenge of Ten because I'm updating tomorrow….**

* * *

Unbreakable

Henri

The bond between a Cepan and a Garde is complex and hard to understand. It changes and grows over time. It's a wonderful thing to experience.

When John was little and growing up, I was like a father to him. I taught him how to ride a bike, how to tie his shoelaces, how to read… We were a proper little family and it was perfect.

When we were in Paradise and John fell in love, I was like an older brother to him. I teased him endlessly about Sarah and always made him embarrassed at some point when we were talking about her. I also gave him advice about her, told him what kind of date they should go on and what _not_ to say.

When he was developing his legacies, I was his mentor. I taught him how to hone his legacies and how he could use them. I taught him how to fight with them. I taught him how to be a fighter and how his duty always came first.

Now, as he's living peacefully on Lorien with Six and their children, I'm his friend. I visit whenever I can even if Brandon and Kat can be nightmares. I'm like John's older, wiser best friend.

And through all of these changes, one thing hasn't changed.

Our bond is unbreakable.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	6. Making History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely review! I love the support and comments!**

**This one's not my favourite but I had no idea what to write for the prompt and I refuse to change it; I'm doing the drabble challenge after all! :D**

* * *

Making History

Third POV

The leader strides out amongst his soldiers, his sword covered in the blood of Loric. Bodies are scattered around everywhere, terrible wounds on display. The Mogadorians walk on these poor bodies, not respecting them, even when they're dead.

"Take all you need" the leader says, his voice a cruel snarl. "Don't hold back"

The Mogadorians advance forward in eerie precision, pulling out these special guns that begin to suck away the essence of the planet. The rich green grass, caked in blood, turns to ash and the bodies disappear. The trees collapse into nothing and the cannons turn bright red as they're filled with energy.

They take everything.

Hours later, the once beautiful planet, is left destroyed and dead. There's nothing but grey and black. The bodies of all the Loric and Chimaera who died there are gone. There's nothing left.

"Today, we have begun the Great Expansion!" The leader roars, raising his cane in the air. The troops cheer and the space ships begin to descend to pick up the soldiers. The leader grins viciously, savouring it all.

This is his moment, his victory.

"This day, we have made history!" he roars and the troops cheer again. He turns to go, not looking back at the destruction he's caused.

He laughs cruelly to himself as he boards the spaceship, rubbing the scar on his neck.

"I'm making history"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	7. Shades of Grey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

**So after some of the slightly deeper one-shots, I decided to upload this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shades of Grey

Eight

Marina's reading that book like I've never seen anyone read before. Her eyes are flitting intensely across the pages, and then she quickly presses the Kindle button to turn the page. She's completely engrossed in it.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask her interested. Her wide eyes barely flicker to me and I notice the blush on her cheeks. Must be an interesting book all right.

"A book" she replies, not paying attention. Her voice is a little husky. I roll my eyes at her answer but turn back to my own book, not bothered by her behaviour. After all, it may be a really intense battle scene.

She continues to read the book, not moving not even when Nine saunters into the room and begins to disturb us. I notice her blush is still there and her breathing's picked up a bit.

Weird.

"Hey Sea Girl!" Nine says. Usually she smiles sweetly and says something back but her eyes don't even flicker up. Nine raises an eyebrow at me and then swoops down, grabbing the Kindle from her grasp with a grin.

"No!" she cries out, reaching out for it as she jumps up. Nine jumps onto the ceiling where he begins to read it, his eyebrows shooting up. He grins wickedly at Marina as he jumps down again, tossing her the Kindle. He's read enough of the book it seems. Marina blushes and looks at her feet.

"Looks like you're not doing your job properly" Nine says to me with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow, not getting it. Marina's blush intensifies.

"In bed. You're doing a shit job" he says. I open my mouth to protest but Nine cuts me to the chase.

"Why else would your girl be reading Fifty Shades of Grey?"

* * *

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed :D**

**Please review!**


	8. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I can tell by comparing the reviews per chapter that you guys like the fun ones! :D**

**This story will have 100 chapters since it's the 100 drabble challenge :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Love

Nine

I never thought I would fall in love. I just didn't seem like the kind of guy to do it.

I first thought love was sappy. I thought it was flowers and chocolates and poems. I thought it was stupid little displays of affection in front of everyone to show how in _love_ you were.

When I was in the mogadorian cell, I believed love was a liability. It made people weak. It _blinded_ them. I allowed my Cepan to be killed through a weak and stupid love, one that wasn't even reciprocated.

I don't know when I began to change my view on love. Maybe it was seeing John with Sarah and Eight with Marina. Maybe it was seeing that it isn't all that bad and, despite how stereotypical this sounds, it makes you stronger.

But I didn't _really_ understand it until I fell in love with Ella.

It's knowing that you can trust someone with your life, your feelings, your thoughts… you. It's knowing that someone can understand you and feel the same way you do, even if others think you're being stupid. It's knowing that someone always has your back.

And whenever I'm with Ella, I suddenly get the appeal about love…

Doesn't mean I'll ever write her a poem though.

* * *

**A slightly deeper one! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Again, Ella would be 17 in this.**

**Please review!**


	9. Tears

**Disclaimer: i don't own Lorien Legacies...**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love them so much!**

**For this one-shot, I thought i'd try something slightly different. It's an all dialogue drabble betwee John and Six.**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

(between John and Six)

Tears

"Are you crying?"

"No, of course not"

"Yes you are… that's a tear, right there on your cheek!"

"Don't be ridiculous, John. Do I look like the kind of girl to cry?"

"Point taken"

...

"No way, you're definitely crying"

"John! Leave me alone and watch the damn film!"

"It's ok to cry. You can admit it, you know"

"Ok, fine! I'm crying. You happy now?"

"Aha! I _knew_ you were crying!"

"Well, it's a sad film, ok? So leave me alone and be all smug"

"I knew I was right!"

"John…"

"Ok, getting the message, leaving you alone"

…

"Do you want a hug?"

"Yes please"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I haven't done many all dialogue drabbles so please say if you enjoyed it or not :D**

**Please review**


	10. Online

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. You guys are the best reviewers and readers ever! :D**

* * *

Online

Two

I shouldn't… I can't.

Conrad will kill me if I do this. He'll be so angry…

But I'm so scared. What if he doesn't come back? What if he's killed and I'll be all alone?

I need help.

_'Nine, now eight. They're hunting me… Two'_

No, no. Too obvious. The mogs will catch on at once and then Conrad will be furious. I'm vulnerable as Number Two and need to do all I can to protect myself. I shouldn't even be doing this.

But Conrad's late. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago.

What if he's already dead?

_'Nine, now eight… I need help! I'm in the city with the Eye'_

Still too obvious. The Mogs will get the London Eye reference at once. They'll find it easier to narrow down my IP address and then I'll be found.

Conrad will kill me… but he's _still _not back.

And what if he doesn't come back at all? Then I'll need all the help I can get.

_'Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?'_

* * *

**So, that was a little more angsty but there's a happier Marina/Eight one-shot tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	11. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Also, I will update Revenge of Ten tomorrow! I promise!**

* * *

Never Again

Eight

"Come on! Please try it out!"

If I weren't so infatuated with her, I would not be even _thinking _about this. This monstrosity in my hands should not be _seen_, let alone eaten.

"It might kill me" I whisper in mock horror. Marina laughs and shakes her head, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. I'm momentarily stunned before I focus back on the conversation.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad" she says. I look down at the hotdog in my hands, grimacing in disgust. It _is_ that bad: onions, peppers, mustard, ketchup, and mayo… all on top of a greasy sausage that's barely stuffed into bread.

And she wants me to eat it.

"Please? One bite?" she begs, her camera at the ready. She smiles so sweetly at me that I cave in and nod.

"Fine" I gulp. I take a deep breath and then take a bite, almost gagging on the food.

"You have to eat it!" Marina's giggles as she sees me thinking about spitting it out. I groan but swallow it down, trying not to throw up. I finally manage to eat it, the awful taste lingering in my mouth as bits of gunge get stuck in my teeth.

"Well done!" Marina cheers, clapping her hands as she laughs. "You should have seen your face!" she giggles. I fix her with a glare as I chuck the rest of the hotdog into the bin.

"I may love you and all that but never again, Marina. Never again"

* * *

**That was inspired by the scene in Fall of Five when Eight sees the hotdog stand! :D **

**Please review!**


	12. Colours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Update of Revenge of Ten is going up tonight! It took longer to write than I thought…**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Colours

Ella

Different colours have different meanings.

For example, blue is intelligence, peace and quiet. Yellow is happy and cheerful, filled with life. Red is anger, hatred, blood.

You can tell a lot of things about something or someone from colour.

I used to love yellow. It was a sunny colour, a happy colour, even if it doesn't suit me. Green was also a favourite colour of mine as it reminded me of nature, of Lorien.

I love to paint and draw as well. I used to draw all the time, paint splattered all over the page. I used to draw smiley suns and dancing flowers with all the innocence of a child.

But not anymore. Now I only draw strategy plans, commissioned by Setrakus Ra. I'm his heir and my duty is to draw out visions of his future empire. I draw cities with towering temples dedicated to him as well as skyscrapers and towering statues devoted to him.

I don't wear yellow or blue or purple or green. I don't wear happy colours with positive meanings.

I wear black.

The colour of death. The colour of the Mogadorians.

* * *

**Poor Ella :( Let's hope the others save her in the next book!**

**Please review!**


	13. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! **

**Here's the next one!**

* * *

Rebirth

Five (Pittacus Lore's Five)

I am Loric. I am from Lorien. I have Legacies and I am a member of the Garde.

But I am a Mogadorian too. I am part of the superior race, intent on the Great Expansion. Our duty is to take over Earth. It is our right.

I have been reborn into the True Race. I have been given a second chance.

I was found when I was very young by the Mogadorians and they took me in, raising me as their own. They showed me the truth, showed me the True Way.

I was lucky. I was taught how to fight by the strongest and deadliest race in the Universe. I was taught all the ways it's possible to kill someone. I was taught everything I'd ever need.

I was reborn.

Now we just have to give the other Loric a chance at rebirth.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**:D :D :D**

* * *

Eternity

John

"What about this one?"

Sarah comes out of the dressing room, wearing a pair of jeans and a nice jumper. I straighten up at once, my eyes desperately raking over her as I try to figure out what she's changed.

I'm so bored and tired that I've been nodding off against the wall.

"Erm, I love it" I try to say enthusiastically. Sarah smiles and does a small twirl for me, making my heart pound just that little bit more.

"I like this one too… although I did love that first choice" she looks at herself in the mirror. I still have no idea what item of clothing she's talking about.

"Well, you look gorgeous in everything" I manage. Hopefully she'll take the hint and then we can leave this place. We've been here way too long and I'm losing my sanity.

"Hm… I think I'm going to try the first one on again" Sarah muses, ducking back into the dressing room. I face-palm.

We'll be here an eternity.

* * *

**Ok, everyone, who's either had that done to you by your girlfriend or has done it to your boyfriend? :D**

**Please review!**


	15. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love hearing them!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Faith

Adelina

Faith is a hard thing to describe. It's having that complete trust or confidence in something and following it to the end.

When I first came to Earth, I had faith in Lorien. I had faith that we would all survive and be able to take back our planet. I believed that Marina would grow up and be an incredible Garde, one of the strongest as well as one of the kindest.

But the thing about faith? Sometimes it's dashed, crushed.

We had been abandoned. Starving, desperate and weak Marina and I had fled from country to country, begging for food and clothes. My little girl had become a shadow of what she had once been.

That's more than enough to kill off hope.

When we came to the orphanage, my faith in Lorien died… but my belief in God grew. I wanted so badly to believe that something wonderful was out there to protect us, to save us from the Mogadorians.

So instead of training my Garde and helping her hone her legacies, I bow my head and pray. I learn the passages of the Bible and ignore Marina and her pleas.

Because I don't have the faith to do anything else.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! A happy one up next! **

**Please review!**


	16. Forever and a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies..**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Forever and a day

Marina

I stand on the battlefield, stunned as I stare around me. There's ash everywhere, the remains of the Mogadorians. Dead bodies are scattered around and debris covers the ground. The worst thing though, is the massive crater where parts of Chicago used to be.

It's a ghost city. A war zone.

"Looks pretty bad, huh?" I turn to see Eight walking towards me, his handsome face covered in blood and ash. I know he's healed though; it was one of the first things I checked.

"All those people… dead" I whisper. Eight nods sadly as he stands next to me, gazing out at the surprisingly still waters of Lake Michigan.

We haven't talked much since he was reborn. We haven't had time. I'm still amazed that he's able to stand and walk and talk, just like he used to. I'm terrified that he'll turn to ash any minute now.

"You know I once promised you that we would have more days together? Days where we could forget everything?" he asks suddenly, his voice nervous as he looks at me. I gaze up at him, curious to what he has to say.

"Yes, of course I remember that" I say softly. Eight smiles and then takes my hand.

"Well, I'm making a new promise now" he says solemnly. "I promise that if you let me, I'll make your future perfect. I'll give you forever and a day"

There's no hesitation for me as I reply.

"I'd like that" I smile up at him. "I'd like that a lot"

* * *

**Sorry about how cheesy it is! **

**Please review!**


	17. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Lost and Found

Eight

All my life I've been lost.

At first it was when Reynolds died and I was left alone in the mountains. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to. I had simply been a boy, living in the forests of the Himalayas with no purpose but to train.

I had lost sight of why I was on Earth.

But then Six, Marina and Ella came, saving me from wasting my life in the mountains. I had been found and was so happy, so delighted to be amongst company again. But the best thing was that someone had found me, someone had remembered. I thought I was finally where I belonged.

You may wonder how I got lost again.

After my death, killed by Five, I was reborn again. I was given a second chance of life. But the old Eight, the one who the others knew, was buried deep inside where I couldn't get him and I was just a boy again. Just a boy with no purpose.

And then she found me. Marina found me again.

She reminded me of who I was, the person I used to be. She had brought me out of hiding and had shown me that it was all right to be lost as long as you found your way eventually. She brought me back to who I was.

And now as I'm sitting here, on the banks of the lake, with Marina firmly in my arms, I know that I will never get lost again.

* * *

**So another Navrina one. I actually didn't plan that – I'm going in the roder of the list :D**

**Please review!**


	18. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: Don't own it….**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Vengeance

Nine

I'll make them pay.

For every time they tortured Sandor, for every scream they dragged out of him. For slicing him up into pieces and making me watch. For humming, _laughing_ when they did it.

I'll make them pay.

For forcing Maddy to betray me for her family, for making her last months on her planet hell. For making her watch her father and mother die even though she did everything those monsters asked her to do.

I'll make them pay.

For destroying my planet, Lorien. For taking everything that's good and pure out of the universe and destroying it. For ruining my chance of a happy life. For killing all of those Loric: mothers, fathers, children, babies, grandparents… everyone.

For every nightmare that Ella gets, I'll make them pay.

For every tear Marina sheds over Eight's death, I'll make them pay.

For every new burden that John takes on, I'll make them pay.

One day, I'll get my revenge.

* * *

**So a little dark but the next one's happier!**

**Please review**


	19. 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Please check out my collab story with Secretly. . . It's called Loss, Life, Laughter, Love….**

**Please check it out!**

* * *

33%

Sarah

I frown as I stare at the screen, one of Nine's techy things to see how well you did for shooting. Only 33% of my shots were accurate… and that's not good enough. It means that two thirds of my bullets in a fight would go to waste.

"Hey gorgeous" John greets me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smile distractedly, my eyes still focused on the screen.

Only 33%.

"Why so sad?" John looks at the screen instead of waiting for me to answer and then whistles. "Nice shooting" he says in appreciation. I raise an eyebrow and then sigh.

"The others could do better" I say forlornly, putting the gun down onto the table. I shrug out of his grip and walk away, feeling weak, feeling _pathetic_.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait up!" John's in front of me and he grips my arms, his face filled with confusion… and amusement. He's _amused_ by my hissy fit.

"Don't be upset. You're improving all the time. Soon you'll be better than me!" he says with a grin. He pulls me to him and I can't help but relax in his arms. I smile up at him.

"But I want to be better" I complain, pouting. John laughs.

"And you will be… but you're still perfect to me" he says, leaning down to kiss me. I eagerly respond.

…Maybe 33% isn't so bad after all if I get kisses like these.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**This drabble is an all-dialogue one. Nine is in italics and Ella's in bold :D**

**Please read on**

* * *

Excuses

**(Ella) "Why can't we go home yet?"**

_(Nine) "Because… I want to grab a coffee!"_

**"Another one?! You've had three already today!"**

_"Well, I need my caffeine today, more than usual"_

**"Why especially today?"**

_"Because I do!"_

**"Ugh, Nine! You're so annoying!"**

_"Love you too, El"_

**"Don't pull that crap me on. Let's just grab that coffee and go"**

(Five minutes later)

**(Ella) "Can we go home now? My feet are tired!"**

_(Nine) "You're in a bad mood today"_

**"Because you've dragged me around Chicago and I'm tired"**

_"I can always give you a piggy back"_

**"Or we could go home…"**

_"Wait! I need to get something from here!"_

**"Why do you need to go to an antique shop?"**

_"Because I do"_

**"Argh!"**

(Five minutes later)

_(Nine) "Why are you angry with me? We're almost home"_

**(Ella) "Because you've been making excuses all afternoon. What are you hiding?"**

….

"Happy Birthday Ella!"

**"Oh"**

* * *

**So, just a bit of fun. The last bit was a surprise birthday party by the Garde!**

**Please review! **


	21. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the AMAZING reviews! 140 for about 20 chapters! Wow….**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Obsession

Eight

"And it's totally stupid!" Marina's in the throes of a full-scale rant. And when she rants, she's _really_ into it.

"Why shouldn't women be allowed to be vicars? Why are we so evil, that we can't get higher positions?!"

To be honest, I'm not really paying attention to what she's saying. As she's ranting, she throws her hands in the air and her eyes are sparkling with fierce light. She looks even more beautiful when she's angry.

"And I just can't-" she begins a new sentence when I lean forward and cut her off with a kiss. She's shocked but soon kisses me back… even her obsession with whatever she's talking about can't compete.

I pull away and grin at her sheepish face. "Did I get too into it?" she asks, embarrassed at her rant. I grin and wrap an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"It's cute and I love it" I say and she smiles, blushing. I grin back, thinking she's over it when she begins talking again.

"But you have to agree with me. It's just so unfair…"

Lorien help me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**


	22. Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing and lovely reviews!**

* * *

Failure

Adelina

They're here. I know they are.

They haven't appeared yet but I feel that cold dread in my body that alerts me to their presence. All I can feel is the chill in my blood as I pace the convent's corridors, waiting for Marina to join me.

They're here.

I've failed her. I haven't trained her for this moment, for her time of revenge. All of the knowledge that the other Garde will take for granted, she's been deprived of. I haven't shown her how far her legacies can go.

I can hear the explosions and then Marina's here, running towards me. She doesn't look determined, ready to fight like she should. She looks terrified and has no idea what to do.

That's my fault.

I'm a failure.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	23. Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series….**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazingly lovely reviews! :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Mist

Ella

"I can't see a damn thing!" Nine yells, slamming his hand against the wheel. I ignore him and turn the page of the map, trying to find out where we are.

We're completely lost. It's very foggy outside and we can barely see the front of the car, even with our advanced senses. Add that to my hopeless navigation skills and it's no wonder that we're lost.

"If we'd taken that turning like I said we should, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Nine snarls, taking the map from me and trying to find out where we are. I glare angrily at him.

"And if we'd taken the Sat Nav with us like I said we should, we wouldn't even have had to worry!" I yell back, furiously staring out of the windscreen. Mist surrounds us, making everything eerie. Despite everything, I'm glad Nine's in the car with me.

There's a tense silence for a few moments and then Nine reaches out, touching my arm. I turn to face him and he smiles hesitantly, already cheered up a little.

"Sorry, I was being a dick" he admits. I shrug and then clench his hand.

"Same… we might as well wait here until the weather clears up a bit" I muse. Nine grins and turns off the engine.

"Well, I suppose there's one good thing about mist" he says with a suggestive smile. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nobody can see us" he explains, before leaning in to kiss me.

He's absolutely right, thank god.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. An Adam/One one-shot is coming up soon :D**

**Please review!**


	24. Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing and lovely reviews!**

* * *

Light

Nine

My whole life has been one mess of fighting, hating and killing.

During my years on the run, I was scared of the mogs, terrified that they'd find us and kill us. I had the worst nightmares, even worse than in the thick of the war. I never told Sandor though; I wanted to be strong.

When I was in the cell, all I could focus on was the hatred I felt for those monsters. I didn't have nightmares, I dreamt of killing the mogs. I dreamt of the many different ways I could torture them. I imagined ripping Setrakus Ra into pieces.

During the war, I was a monster myself. I was a machine; hating, killing, fighting… That was all I did and I loved it but hated it. I hated myself and the monster I became. I wanted it all to end… I wanted _me_ to end.

But now, years later when we're all adults, and Ella's asleep on my chest, curled up in a blanket in my arms and snuffling in that adorable way of hers, I realise there really is that light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Please review**


	25. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Dark

Marina

Being scared of the dark is one of the most common fears.

It's not having any idea what's out there or thinking that there could be an attacker behind you, but you wouldn't realise. It's being scared of the unknown.

I used to be terrified of the dark. Before my legacy, I was absolutely petrified in the orphanage, lying awake for hours as I imagined the mogs sneaking through the cold corridors. I imagined them creeping into the sleeping room of the convent and coming up to my bed, leaning over me as I screamed.

That was until I got my legacy of night vision. It was my absolute favourite legacy at the time. I was able to beat my fear and there were no more sleepless nights for me. I was thrilled.

I like the dark now. Nighttime is one of my favourite times.

Because there's nothing better than snuggling up in bed with Eight and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears when it's dark.

Especially because I can still see him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please check out my collab story 'Loss, Life, Laughter, Love'!**

**Please review! :D**


	26. Contempt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! :D**

* * *

Contempt

One

At first I hated him. This mog who dared take control of my mind as I watched on in horror. This monster who's race killed Hilde and I. This mog who wanted to use me against my own race.

Then I grew curious of him. He was still a mog and still wanted control of my memories to help serve his race, but there was just something different about him. There was something that struck me that he was different, unique.

And after that, I started to like him. He was pretty funny and soon began to sympathise with me. He tried to save Two and Three, and even though he didn't succeed, it really is the thought that counts.

I don't know when I began to fall in love with him. It just grew on me and then it was all I knew. He was all I thought about and all I loved.

It's hard to believe I ever hated him when I have feelings like this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	27. Breaking Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! :D**

* * *

Breaking Away

Five

They're all so close together.

All of the other Garde are so happy and so comfortable around each other. They've tolerated Nine's stupid jokes and tease Sarah and John about being in love. They all have an easy, close friendship.

They all have a role in this household too. Eight's the joker, John the leader, Marina the generally nice person… they all fit in so well.

And I'm the outsider.

Even when they think that I'm one of them, they treat me badly. I can hear them laugh about me when they think I can't hear, Nine taunts me over my weight and Eight always backs him up. Only Marina is kind to me and I think even she wonders about my odd personality at times.

So is it any wonder that I'm glad I'm already breaking away?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	28. Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so so so much for the amazing reviews! I love all of them! :D**

* * *

Inspiration

Nine

"Stay right there! Don't move"

Ella bends over her notepad with a concentrated face, her tongue poking out between her teeth. At 17, she's grown so much from the 11 year old girl I first met. Admittedly, she's a lot hotter and I clearly don't see her as a kid anymore.

Otherwise our relationship would just be plain weird.

"Nine, what did I say about moving?" she asks, fixing me with a glare as I shift a little. I grin back at her.

She's been doing an art class at the evening with Marina. Ella's great at doing landscapes and places, whilst Marina's better at drawing people. Their project this week was to draw someone. I of course volunteered.

"Almost done" Ell murmurs, her brow furrowed. I nod and then stop moving at once, trying not to annoy her again. For someone so small, she's terrifying when she's angry.

"Done!" she announces, leaning back. I breathe a sigh of relief as I hop down from my chair. I lean over her and whistle at the picture. It's damn good; my girl's got talent.

"You know" I begin casually. "You should do a picture of me posing as one of those Greek Gods… just a sheet and my naked body" I wink at her and she raises an eyebrow.

"And how would I explain the inspiration for that drawing?" she asks. I smirk back at her.

"Damn good sex" She blushes at once.

"Nine!"

* * *

**Hehe, sorry, don't know where that came from :D**

**Please review!**


	29. Judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**A huge thank you for all the support and lovely reviews! :D**

* * *

Judgement

Six

I used to think I had great judgement.

After all, when I met up with Sam and Malcolm in Arkansas, I knew _at once _that it was Sam and not Setrakus Ra. I didn't have to ask silly questions to make sure it was him, I _knew._

I also knew that John was always the good guy, the leader. I could just see him having the good plans and even being Pittacus' heir.

I knew Marina was a kind but very shy girl the moment I met her. I knew she had potential but just needed to realise it. I recognised at once a kindred spirit, one that would turn out to be my best friend.

The moment I met Eight I understood that he was a deep but fun person. I saw a joker in him. I saw a powerful fighter.

And despite Nine being a jerk 24/7, I also saw a deeper person in there. I knew that deep down, there was a boy hurting deeply from the pain the mogs had inflicted. I knew he was a decent person.

So like I said, I thought I had good judgement.

But how did I get Five's character so utterly and completely wrong?

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	30. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Forgotten

Marina

Six is grinning at me as I rub my forehead, obviously finding something really funny. I can't be bothered to care; my hangover is too painful.

I remember what happened at the beginning of the night. We'd gone to a nearby bar and celebrated the end of the war. I'd had a couple of cocktails, trying out different colours and flavours. I'd been having fun.

And then we moved onto shots. And now I can't remember anything after that.

I rub my forehead again, trying to relieve the pressure. Unfortunately, my healing doesn't extend to hangovers, which sucks. I take a gulp of coffee, giving into Six's amused glances.

"What?" I groan. She smiles at me as she takes a sip from her own drink. Unlike me, she was sensible with the alcohol and doesn't have any hangover.

"Nothing…" she giggles at the end and I know she's winding me up about something. But what, I have no idea.

"Seriously, what? I have no idea what you're laughing about" I say with a groan. Six grins again, finding something very amusing.

"You mean, you've really forgotten singing an out-of-tune 'I will always love you' to Eight… in front of the whole club?" Six asks with a cackle.

I drop my head into my hands.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**


	31. Exploration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Exploration

John

It's freezing outside. The ice-cold wind blows over the top of Lake Michigan and even under my thick coat and sweater, I'm freezing. Sarah's hand in mine is absolutely freezing and I pull her over to a bench, sitting down with her on my lap.

"Why did we decide to go exploring?" Sarah asks. I take her hands in mine and bring them to my lips, kissing them to warm them up. She smiles and leans into me.

"I wouldn't actually call this exploring… more like a walk" I tease her. She smiles back at me, her breath fogging in the cold.

"I would. On an exploration, you push your limits. This is so cold that I think it's pushing it" she says.

I grin and then lean forward, pressing my lips to her cold lips. She snuggles more into me, warming herself up. I press another kiss to her cheek and then to her forehead, her head tucked under my chin.

"Well, if this is us exploring, I hope we do it more often"

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesiness! :D**

**Please review!**


	32. Gateway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Gateway

Six

"Gate seven open for boarding"

I grip my bag tighter, making sure not to bump into anyone as I walk towards the gate. I'm invisible and need to make sure there's no evidence of me, such as randomly opening doors and appearing bags.

This is the first plane I've ever got without Katarina freaking out. In fact, it's the first plane I've been on. I'm not scared since I can handle mogs. I'm just sad.

Katarina was always so terrified of planes, of being caught up in one as the mogs attacked us. Of having nowhere to hide.

I always wanted to go on a plane. And it's so horribly sad that the only reason I can today is because she's not here with me. It almost makes me want to turn around, leave this place but I can't.

Because beyond this gateway, is my duty. I have to find the Garde.

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Opportunities

Eight

I had so many opportunities to kiss Marina during the war but I never took them.

I should have kissed Marina after we left Dulce, thanking her for saving my life as well as showing her how I feel. It was perfect timing.

I should have kissed her as we were walking alongside the lakeside, laughing about stupid statues and grim hotdogs. I should have told her how I felt.

I should have kissed her after she healed my shoulder in the Everglades. I was going to but then I was killed and I didn't even get to tell her how I felt.

I should have kissed her when I was reborn and she was leaning over me, tears streaking down her face. I should have reached up, kissing her, not caring who was there and watching.

So, to make up for all the missed opportunities I had during the war, I take them all now. I kiss her whenever I feel like it, surprising her at times. I tell her I love her at least once a day.

And she kisses me back all the time. And says she loves me too.

So maybe those missed opportunities weren't so bad after all because I still have her in the end.

* * *

**Another cheesy one! Sorry :D**

**Please review! **


	34. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them :D**

* * *

Seeing Red

Ella

"Seriously, your whole back's red!" Nine finds this whole thing so amusing. He thinks it's hilarious that I spent an hour in the sun and now my back is blistered and red.

"Just put some cream on" I beg but Nine hoots in laughter.

"This is sooo classic! The redhead's hair matches her back!" he cackles, tacking a picture. I grit my teeth, accepting the fact that I need him to put cream on my back.

"Please Nine? It really hurts" I say. He stops laughing at once and soon, I can feel him rubbing after-sun cream on my back. I wince at the stinging pain but simply accept it.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive to the sun" he says softly, rubbing the cream in. I sigh as he finishes up, gingerly pulling on a shirt.

"Like you said, I'm a redhead" I say with a shrug. Nine leans down and kisses my shoulder.

"Well, please be more careful for the rest of the holiday" he warns.

I don't have to be. Nine spends more time checking that I'm not burning instead of relaxing. And he always makes sure I'm all moisturised in the evening and drink loads of water so I don't get sunstroke.

And honestly? I love it.

* * *

**I thought I'd go for something different than the usual anger associated with 'Seeing Red'. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**


	35. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until next Saturday since I'm away in Germany :D**

* * *

Running Away

Marina

All my life I've run away from confrontation.

I was terrible at the convent. If any of the girls started an argument, I would always back away, trying to get away from it. I hated arguing and shouting; I never won the fights.

I was just as bad with Adelina. She always knew my weak points and always managed to lash out at me verbally. I always had a go at arguing but at the end of every fight, I felt weaker, less sure of myself.

But with the others, I'm different. I don't run away, I fight. I don't back down, I do what I believe is right. I shoot guns and use my ice legacy to freeze the mogs and I heal the others.

And although it's tiring, the proud smile I get from Six, from Eight makes everything so worth it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**


	36. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm back now! XD**

* * *

Death

Five

My sword goes through his heart. The wrong chest.

_Eight's_ heart..

I stagger back, shocked and horrified. What have I done? I've killed Eight, not Nine.

No, no, _no._

What have I done?

Eight falls to the ground, his hands reaching out for Marina. He tries to talk to her, tries to say something that is clearly very important. He can't.

I stare at her in horror as Eight dies, the light fading from his eyes. He's gone in less than 30 seconds.

Marina runs forward, trying to save him but I know it's fruitless. You can't heal Death. You can't fix it. Not even Marina, who's been Eight's saviour so many times. You can't heal Death.

"I'm sorry Marina, I'm so sorry" I gasp out. Because we both know the truth. Eight's gone and he's not coming back.

You just can't heal Death.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	37. Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! XD**

* * *

Dead Wrong

John

"Ok, I totally got this" I beam proudly at Sam as I master the card trick he's been teaching me. "I am totally gonna amaze you" I boast.

Sam rolls his eyes as he hands me back the card, having shown Sarah and Six, shuffling it into the deck. I bounce on my seat, eager to show off my intelligence in front of Sarah. Six is also watching but she's trading eye rolls with Sam.

"Ok, fire boy. Stun me" Sam says with a grin. Six snorts and Sarah giggles behind her hand. I grin back at Sam and then pick up the card that I know is his.

"Queen of Hearts!" I announce. Sam's mouth drops open and he stares at me shocked. Sarah and Six watch on interested.

"Holy shit… how did you do that?" Sam asks, reaching for the card. I grin pleased, winking at Sarah. I knew I was good.

Sam continues… "How did you get it so completely and utterly wrong?!"

Six bursts out laughing at my face and I stare at Sam confused. "I swear it was that card!" I say but even Sarah shakes her head. She's trying not to burst out laughing.

"It was the Ace of Spades" she giggles. My mouth drops open and then I pout, disappointed and embarrassed.

"Dude, you got it dead wrong" Sam chortles, Six joining in with him. Even Sarah is laughing at me.

I hate card games.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	38. Reflection

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! XD**

* * *

Reflection

Five

Mentally and physically I'm two different beings.

Physically I'm a round, slightly dorky looking guy with an awkward air around me. I look as though someone could easily push me around and laugh at my face, and I would do nothing.

I look soft.

But mentally?

I am strong.

My telekinesis can beat all of the Garde's in one go. I could easily snap Nine's neck without getting one bruise. I could simply crush Six without breaking a sweat. My legacies are honed to perfection, compared to the half-hearted attempts of the others.

So whenever I look in the mirror, I don't see the dorky 'hobbit guy' the others see. No, my reflection is entirely different to me.

I see a killer. I see a warrior.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**


	39. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

Umbrella

Eight

It's absolutely tipping it with rain and Marina and I only have one umbrella… and that's broken. We're huddling underneath it, trying to hold it so the other gets more shelter from the rain.

We're giggling, being utterly ridiculous as we try to put the umbrella over the other. Marina's hair is dripping in her eyes, down her face, and her clothes are drenched. I'm pretty sure that I'm not much better.

"No, you take it!" I say with a laugh. Marina giggles and pushes it towards me, allowing the pool of water that had been collecting on top to splash down on both of us. Marina shrieks and then I drop the umbrella, seeing as it's useless. It falls to the ground in a heap.

"Didn't make a difference" Marina giggles, pressing close to me with her wet coat squelching against mine. I wrap my arms around her, grinning down at her.

I lean down and kiss her, the only warmth out here being her lips. She tangles her hands in my hair, kissing me deeply. I respond eagerly and pull her closer.

And now I totally get the appeal about kissing in the rain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	40. Burning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I love them all.**

**Also, sorry for the late update. I lost track of time…**

* * *

Burning

Sandor

I'm burning.

I thrash on the sheets, my sweaty body sticking to the material. My head is pounding and my heart is sprinting in my chest. I'm gasping as I clench the sheets, my body on fire.

"Sandor, drink" I ignore the small voice and groan, a long drawn out sound, filled with pain.

"Sandor?" Nine is talking to me. I can feel something cool touching my forehead and I attempt a smile, knowing he's trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks buddy" I groan, wincing at the pain that races through my body. Nine crawls up to sit next to me, his small hand clutching mine.

"Don't go Sandor" he murmurs. I shake my head and then clench his hand.

"I won't. I'm staying right here" I gasp out and then gritting my teeth. I'll deal with it.

I suppose the best thing is that even though it hurts, the burning means I'm alive.

* * *

**This took place before Sandor and Nine moved to Chicago. It was when they were attacked by mogs and Sandor was injured **

**Please review!**


	41. Out of time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Out of time

Adam

I'm always out of time.

I turned up late to save Two, not too late, but late all the same. By the time I'd convinced her to run, I was out of time. And she was killed.

I didn't even get to Three. I was tackled by Ivan and had to deal with him. I didn't have the chance to warn Three and the thought of him desperately running away with the piken following him haunts me.

I couldn't save One. Even when I got hooked up to the machine again, it was just too late. The connection was too weak, too fragile and she was leaving me. That was the most painful thing that's happened to me, saying goodbye to her.

So, as you can see, I'm always out of time.

But I'll be damned if I turn up late to the John Hancock Centre.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	42. Fork in the road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! XD**

* * *

Fork in the road

Reynolds

I suppose everyone faces them. The decision that they have to make, the one that's impossible, but also crucial.

I want to be with her. I love her, _adore_ her… but she's human. I'm Loric. And on top of that, I'm involved in a war with an alien race. If ever there were a time to not to get involved, this would be now. I should do the sensible thing and leave her alone.

But when she holds me in her arms, kissing me softly, I melt. When she smiles at me so perfectly, I forget all my worries. When she promises that we'll always be together, I listen and believe her.

And when she tells me she loves me more than life itself, I know I can't fight it.

Even though being with her means I'm abandoning my duty.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	43. Nature's Fury

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Nature's Fury

Henri

It's howling with wind tonight. The rain slams against the windows and I can hear thunder booming outside. The wind is so strong that the doors in the house are slamming because of the draughts.

"I know why it's doing this" Four as his new alias, Tom, is standing by the doorway. His eyes are rimmed with red.

He got his first scar earlier. The scar that symbolises One is dead.

"It's just some bad weather" I say with a sigh as I set up some more computers.

We've moved into out new safe house, especially now it's a strong possibility the mogs are hunting us. One could have died in an accident but I've just seen too much to believe that. I'm almost positive that it was the mogs.

"No it's not" Four, no _Tom_ looks wearier, sadder. He approaches me, his young face determined. "Earth is angry. It's angry One died" he says, his fist clenched.

I sigh and look away out of the window. You could easily believe what he's saying. The storm is so powerful it does seem angry.

"It wants revenge on the mogs" Four paces over to the window. "It wants us to win because the mogs killed One" I sigh sadly as I switch off a computer, packing up for the night.

"It's just a storm, Four" I say heavily but he shakes his head. He wants to believe that nature and Earth can help us but I know differently.

"It's just a storm"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
